


Fish

by thehelldoievenputhere



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-Descendants 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehelldoievenputhere/pseuds/thehelldoievenputhere
Summary: Uma surfaced and stared over at the Isle. Even though it was hell, it was home, and she needed to get back.
Kudos: 7





	Fish

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on my phone so sorry if there any typos:/

Uma surfaced and stared over at the Isle. Even though it was hell, it was home, and she needed to get back, for her boys, for her crew. She had to return home.

But she couldn't find a way. She'd tried everything she could think of—from straight up just going through to as many different spells as she could think of rhymes. Nothing worked. She couldn't give up, though. She wouldn't.

What she wouldn't give to have Gil with her. He always came up with something that, no matter how stupid, _worked_.

She watched a school of fish swim past her and through the barrier— _they_ didn't have any problems with it. Because why would the barrier stop animals?

Uma growled and thrashed at the water in front of her. If only _she_ were a fish so she could get through that blasted barrier and back to her boys. 


End file.
